


His Hat, His Fear

by Voolffman



Series: Brotherhurt of the Tofu [2]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Angst, Gen, but comforting fluff too, season3hopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: Right after Adamai reveals what is under Yugo's hat.





	His Hat, His Fear

**Author's Note:**

> So I was requested to write a continuation. And write a continuation I did. This is what I did instead of sleep.

Adamai tossed his sobbing mess of a brother aside. It was pathetic, really. Curling his tail in disgust, Adamai turned and walked away from his brother and the rest of the Brotherhood of the Tofu.  
He spat the battered hat out of his mouth hissing, “If you don't even trust them, then how am I to trust you?” Then, not bothering to look back, Adamai teleported away.  
“Adamai,” the small eliatrope sobbed softly, his head bowed in defeat, too tired and too discouraged to look up at his friends. Too afraid to see their faces. The wings, the wings he'd worked so hard to hide, were on public view. And it terrified him to the core.  
“Yugo,” the kind voice of Evangeline spoke up softly, “I know you're scared, but please, please release us from this cage.”  
He wanted to, he wanted to help them so bad. But he couldn't. He was frozen. Frozen from fear. Frozen from anger. And frozen from hurt. It had hurt Yugo, the betrayal. It hurt so much it was almost physical.  
“Please Yugo,” this time Amalia spoke up. Finally, that broke the ice that had frozen him there, but he couldn't. He couldn't face them. So instead he slowly and painfully limped over to the cage and cut open the lock.  
Immediately he was embraced in a hug. Or maybe he had been caught? Things were starting to get a little fuzzy….  
A large callused hand forced him to look up. It was Dally, he was smiling sadly down at his small friend, “So magical, glowing, head wings, huh? I might’ve been less shocked to find out you were a woman.”  
That was the tofu feather that broke the gobbal’s back. Yugo clung tiredly to his friend, crying unintelligiblely, unsure of anything. He was hurt, tired, and confused. That was the exact moment Rule dropped the hat on Yugo's head.  
Grinning at his best friend's child, he chuckled, “Come on, buddy. We still have an adventure to complete.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes Dally's line is a reference to Rubi's revelation ;3  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
